


A Misunderstanding

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Brigid and Sarita [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, the mildest of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarita sees Brigid and Hawke being rather close and gets the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misunderstanding

Sarita entered the tavern smiling happily. She had just been discussing some quirk of the elven language with Solas who had become something of a mentor to her lately and now she planned to see if Brigid would like to have a drink or two. The smile soon fell though when she saw the Champion of Kirkwall with her hand n Brigid's arm, another in her lap, Brigid's cheeks flushed prettily.

The familiar and bitter stab of jealousy settling uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach. It was silly, ridiculous. Brigid was her friend and nothing more. She had no claim to her time or her affections, still seeing Hawke touching Brigid so intimately, leaning in so close, whispering like that...it made a cold, sick feeling settle inside of her. It was an ugly feeling.

She was not blind, she knew that Brigid could make her own choices in life. Lately she had watched her grow closer to Lady Josephine, she would often find them huddled together, whispering in a corner, falling silent when they spotted her. She remembered a few days earlier, Josephine's breathy giggle and Brigid's blushing cheeks. Brigid pushing a loose lock of Josephine's hair back for her. It would just be a matter of time until they made their relationship public and the tiniest remains of Sarita's futile hopes could be safely dashed. She hoped the Ambassador made Brigid happy. She deserved that much.

Still that happiness would be ruined if Brigid surrendered to a moment of starstruck, drink induced passion. Before she even made a real decision she was startled by the sound of her own voice. "She has someone you know." Brigid looked confused, Hawke like someone who had just solved a puzzle. Both replied but Sarita barely heard them over the racing of her own pulse. She was dimly aware of asking why Brigid was taking Dorian and not her to Crestwood but now she was fairly sure she knew. When travelling they would share a tent and Brigid probably wanted some privacy with Hawke for this trip. She could not stay and watch this, could not sit there like nothing was wrong watching Brigid be pawed over.

Without another word she turned and left the tavern, pausing only to snatch a bow from the blacksmith and marching out the gate of Skyhold. She told herself her tears were a result of the stinging wind and not her broken heart. She scurried up the tallest tree she could find in the area, settling in to hunt some more meat for the refugees still pouring in. Even back in her clan when she was upset she would climb a tree and stay there, the stillness of the hunt soothing her mind. Sarita had not been this upset since losing her mother though.

She took a deep and shuddering breath to steady herself, settling in for the night. She would stay there until Brigid, Dorian and Hawke were well and truly gone in the morning. She did not think she could stand to see their post coital bliss. As she drifted off to a light sleep, one ear still listening for bears or druffalo, she began to consider going back home to her clan.

In the past she would have laughed at the idea, joking that Brigid would get eaten by a bear or something were she not around. Clearly though Brigid no longer needed her around. There was a time they had been so close, Brigid becoming her best friend in a matter of moments it seemed. The person Sarita told all of her stupid jokes too and Brigid would actually laugh at them. The person who listened when she missed her home. There had been countless nights they shared a bed as friends (just as friends) after Brigid learned that Sarita found it hard to sleep alone.

Then in Haven she had almost lost Brigid and it felt like losing a piece of her own heart. They had shared a bed since arriving at Skyhold and there had been moments when things felt like before, both of them laughing helplessly over Sera's antics or Sarita comforting Brigid over her worries about her new position. Just whenever things seemed like they would be going back to normal however it would be like Brigid suddenly built a wall between them, leaving Sarita isolated on the other side.

Maybe it would be best for all if she left. She wondered if Brigid would even notice.


End file.
